Como Cuento De Hadas
by Hanna Purple
Summary: Tres hadas fueron enviadas a la ciudad a comvivir con lo humanos, lo que tenian que hacer se mira facil, buscar un candidato para tener un hijo, que pasara cuando el amor nasca entre ellos? Completaran su mision? Una historia llena de fantasia y amor.
1. Prologo

COMO CUENTO DE HADAS

**PROLOGO**

Isabella corría por la orilla del rio que atravesaba toda la aldea, cada brinco que daba era una sonrisa nueva, su madre estaba sentada al otro lado mirándola atravesar el rio, después de unos minutos de observar a su hija, se puso de pie y voló a su lado.

Isabella la observo, ella también quería ser mayor para poder volar.

-Ya es hora cariño- dijo Renée a su hija al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y se disponía a caminar.

-¿Por qué no volamos mami?- pregunto Isabella mientras daba el primer paso.

-Porque tú eres muy pequeña, y las hadas pequeñas no vuelan.

Renée miro a su hija de manera cariñosa y siguió caminando.

-Ya quiero ser grande mami… porque no me haces grande.

-Porque yo no tengo ese poder, crecerás cuando tengas la madures para controlar tus poderes- respondió su madre.

-¿Cuándo?- insistió la niña.

-¿Cuando? Cuando logres descifrar un gran misterio.

-¿Que misterio?

Renée lo pensó un momento, después con voz seria respondió a su hija.

-El amor.

**10 años después**

Cada quince años se lleva a cabo una asamblea, en la cual las hadas seleccionan a las que consideran listas para salir al mundo de los humanos, solo seleccionan tres hadas, las cuales han alcanzado la madures necesaria para controlar sus poderes, y se consideran listas para ser madres. Salen a la ciudad durante seis meses, conviven con los humanos y tienen la obligación de seleccionar a uno para tener un hijo, cuando vuelven a la aldea y dan a luz a su hijo, si es niña la conservan, ya que solo las mujeres heredan los poderes, pero si resulta ser hombre, deben devolverlo, ya que es totalmente humano y debe vivir con los de su especie.

Las tres hadas seleccionadas en esta asamblea estaban hincadas en el centro del círculo hecho por las hadas mayores y sabias, estaban con las cabezas bajas y con la mirada en sus rodillas. Vestían su vestuario ceremonial, un vestido color musgo a los tobillos, el cabello lo tenían suelto arriba de la cintura, como era usual en las hadas.

-Durante los próximos seis meses- dijo la más anciana, tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, y unos ojos que mostraban su sabiduría, pero no aparentaba más de cuarenta años cuando tenía más de quinientos- estarán en territorio desconocido, incluso para nosotras, que ya pasamos esta prueba, los tiempos cambian- dirigió la mirada hacia las hadas que estaban a su lado- les deseamos suerte hermanas.

Las tres jóvenes asintieron y se pusieron de pie, cada una tomo una bolsa en la que llevaban lo necesario para su viaje hasta la ciudad.

Las hadas mayores hicieron el símbolo de suerte colocando el dedo índice y medio en la frente, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza, las jóvenes inclinaron la cabeza y partieron hacia su destino.

**HOLA CHICAS**

**BUENO ESTA ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE LO QUE MI CABECITA SE IMAGINA**

**HANNA**


	2. Camino

_Los Personajes Son De S M_

Como Cuento De Hadas

**Capitulo 1.-** Camino

-No es genial- casi grito Bella cuando terminaron de cruzar la niebla que ocultaba su aldea- es nuestro momento, somos las elegidas, pasare…

-No, yo no veo lo genial- la interrumpió la chica rubia, a Bella le había caído mal desde el momento en que la vio, pero esperaba que fuera diferente a su apariencia- los humanos son repulsivos.

Bien se había equivocado, las hadas del norte eran así, odiaban por sobre todo a los humanos, este rito era lo más horrible que les podía pasar. Rosalie pertenecía a ese grupo, ella era del norte.

La aldea era la única que existía pero está separada en grupos, las del norte nunca abandonaban la aldea, solo para el rito, para ellas era una tortura pasar por él. Pero era una obligación sin ello nunca serian madres, ya que las hadas solo pueden tener hijos con los humanos porque las hadas son mujeres. Y otra razón es obtener sus poderes y sus alas. Esa era la razón por la que las hadas del norte salían cuando eran elegidas.

Las del sur eran todo lo contrario, ellas amaban a los humanos, los protegían y cumplían sus deseos, ellas si abandonaban la aldea, salían a recorrer el mundo y ayudaban a los humanos a cumplir su sueño.

Las del este, ellas eran aventureras, todo era diversión y pasarla bien, para ellas las reglas fueron hechas para romperse, tenían prohibido conceder deseos porque sea lo que sea que hicieran siempre arruinaban todo.

Las del oeste, eran tímidas y siempre seguían las reglas.

Siempre elegían un hada de cada región, para que unieran fuerzas y lograran completar el rito sin problemas.

Pero en esta ocasión, solo eran tres las elegidas; un hada del sur, una del norte y una del este.

Las tres hadas continuaron caminando en silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿Por qué no llamamos a algún animal enorme que nos lleve a cuestas hasta la ciudad?- propuso Bella sonriendo.

-Estás loca- dijo Alice, la más pequeña de las tres con voz nerviosa- eso va contra las reglas, si se enteran…

-No lo harán- dijo Bella dando saltitos de excitación- si lo hicieran solo nos devolverían a nuestro hogar y tendríamos que esperar un poco para volver a salir, pero eso no importa será muy divertido.

-A mi sí que me importa- dijo Rosalie con voz molesta- yo quiero llegar, buscar un humano, y volver a mi hogar.

-¿Y dónde queda lo divertido?- pregunto Bella.

-Yo te diré donde quede lo divertido si no te callas- fue la respuesta que recibió de parte de la rubia.

-Conozco un hechizo fácil, que podemos hacer- dijo Bella después de un momento.

-Isabella- dijo Rosalie con voz lenta- ¿Cómo te lo digo?... somos hadas no brujas, hacemos magia no hechizos.

Bella se giro un murmuro muy bajo, algo que se escucho como "amargada", continuaron caminando en silencio, pero Bella lo rompió comenzando a cantar.

-Tal vez parece que me pierdo en el camino… Pero me guía la intuición… Nada me importa más que hacer el recorrido… Más que saber adónde voy… No trates de persuadirme… Voy a seguir en esto… Sé, nunca falla… Hoy el viento sopla a mi favor…

-No es verdad- murmuro Rosalie- te quieres CALLAR- grito la última palabra, haciendo que uno pájaros que estaban cerca levantaran el vuelo. Bella se cayó de inmediato, y Alice las miro a ambas sin saber que iba mal, a ella no le molestaba en absoluto que Bella cantara, no lo hacía mal. Pero Rose no pensaba igual, para ella nada estaba bien.

Alice estaba emocionada, tendría su primer encuentro con los humanos.

¿Por qué Rose no estaba feliz?

Los seres humanos a los ojos de Alice eran las criaturas más sorprendentes del mundo, ella quería estar ahí, convivir con ellos, quería formar parte de esa comunidad.

-Lo primero que haga al llegar a la aldea de los humanos será comer un helado- dijo Bella- dicen que son fríos y con un sabor a…

-No comeremos halados- dijo Rosalie

-Son helados- corrigió Bella- y son…

-No me interesa- continuo Rose- no tenemos dinero humano suficiente, debemos buscar donde viviremos, y comida.

-Los helados se comen

-Pero no te alimentaran durante seis meses, ¿o sí?

Alice continuo callada, prefería no decir nada para no alterar a sus compañeras que comenzaban a llevarse muy bien.

-Cantemos- dijo Bella dando saltitos de emoción- Acelérele chofer, acelérele chofer que lo viene persiguiendo la mama de su mujer…

Alice sonrió y abrió la boca para cantar junto con Bella, pero antes de algún sonido fuera producido Rose volvió a gritar que se callara.

-_Sayaw*_- dijo Bella, al segundo siguiente Rosalie comenzó a bailar.

-_Mataas*_- grito Rosalie, y dejo de bailar- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que está prohibido lanzar algún encanto contra tus hermanas.

-Tú me callaste.

-Pero no fue un encantamiento.

-_katahimikan*_- dijo Alice, y tanto Bella como Rose se quedaron calladas- esto es divertido… _tumakbo*_- y las dos comenzaron a correr- ay no, espérenme… _mataas_- y las dos se detuvieron.

-_paghuhunos*_- dijo Rosalie al tiempo que Bella decía

-_masunurin*_.

-Siempre exagerando- dijo Rose a Bella- yo solo la calle y tu tenias que hacerla obediente.

-Es más fácil- se defendió Bella- camina Alice- y Alice comenzó a caminar.

-Tienes tu punto, pero es mejor así… _disenchanted_.

-Gracias- murmuro Alice- será mejor que continuemos calladas- dijo mirando a Bella- y sin lanzar ningún encanta hacia nosotras.

-Por mi bien- dijo Rose

-¿Puedo tararear al menos?- pregunto Bella

Ninguna le respondió, pero Bella entendió el mensaje y continuaron caminando y en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la orilla del bosque. Cuando salieron ya estaba oscureciendo y miraron una carretera no muy lejos de donde estaban y corrieron para ver si estaban cerca de los humanos.

Lo primero que vieron fueron unas pequeñas luces a medio kilometro de distancio, y conforme se acercaron miraron mas casas y tiendas cerca.

**Hola!**

**Lamento tardar pero no tenía tiempo de escribir, espero publicar el próximo sábado o domingo.**

**Los significados de las palabras que están escritas en tagalo.**

**-**_ Sayaw:_ baila

-_mataas_- alto

-_katahimikan_: silencio

-_tumakbo_: corran

-_paghuhunos: muda_

-_masunurin_: obediente

-_disenchanted_: desencantada


End file.
